A Hero's Love
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Chipmunks as heroes. T 4 language


Alvin and the Chipmunks

A Hero's Love

(Note: These Chipmunks are from the 90's cartoons)

My name is Noah Seville. You have probably heard countless versions of how my brothers, the Chipmunks, and I had our first kiss. The other ones are just versions of this one, the real story.

Alvin, the oldest brother had been staring strangly at Brittany Miller for a week. Simon, Theodore, and I decided to sneak a peek at Alvin's journal. He hides in on his bookshelf, which only has one book on it. It's really obvious. We flipped to today's entry.

"_I can't beleive I'm saying this, but I think I'm in love with Brittany." _Alvin had written. "Ha ha! I knew it. Now all he has to do is kiss the girl." Simon said.

The next day was Saturday. My brothers and I headed off to the library. We saw Brittany and her sisters, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Annabeth walking that same way. I elbowed Alvin. "Hey, Alvin, isn't that your girlfriend?" I asked. "Shut up, Noah. She's not my girlfriend." Alvin said. "Y'know you want her to be. So kiss her." Theodore said. Simon broke into song.

S:_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"No, I don't" Alvin protested.

_Simon/ Noah:Yes you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

A:Do not

_It's possible she wants you too_

_And there's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_A: No way!_

_S/N:Shalalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks at the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame_

_Too bad,_

_You gonna miss the girl_

Theodore: Just kiss her.

Alvin: No freakin' way!

Theodore: He's just shy.

Simon: Afraid she doesn't like you, eh, Alvin?

Alvin: How is that possible?

Simon/Noah: Easy.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you'd better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_And she won't say a word_

_Not a single word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

Alvin: Blech!

_Shalalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hid it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song says kiss the girl_

_Whoa whoa_

_Shalalalalala_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_Why don't you_

_Kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"C'mon, Alvin! Get your Hotshot butt over there and kiss her! I said. "Holy Halogens! Noah, Theo, split! They're coming over!" Simon said. Simon, Theodore and I ran into the library and peeked out the window. Suddenly, Alvin moved in and kissed Brittany full on the lips.

"Nice!" I said. Then I frowned. "Aw, jeez!" I exclaimed. "What's up?" Theodore asked. "If Alvin can talk to Brittany, then, dang it, we can talk to Jeanette, Annabeth and Eleanor." I said.

We proceeded to different sections of the library. Simon went to the Chemistry section, Theodore, the Cooking section, and I went to the Greek Mythology section. I grabbed a book on Perseus, my favorite Greek hero and sat on the couch. As I read, the combonation of the comforting couch and the hot, summer sun lulled me to sleep.

When I awoke, I looked at my watch. 2:10. One hour after I had fallen asleep. I noticed my sandals were off, my book on the floor next to me, and I saw the barefoot, sleeping form of Annabeth Miller, the Chipette I had deep feelings for. She opened her emerald green eyes. "Hey, there, Handsome. Sleep well?" she asked. I slipped my sandals on. "Mmm... I slept okay. Listen, Annabeth, I gotta go, but her's my cell phone number in case you want to chat." I said, texting my number to her phone.

Later, at home, Simon, Alvin, Theodore, and I told of our experiances. "When I kissed her, I heared fireworks." Alvin said. "That might've been me. Sometimes, when I'm asleep, my ring goes off." I said. Last month, a space ship crashed in our backyard. A dying member of the Green Lantern Corps chose me as his successor.

Simon went next. "I was reading a book on neuclear fushion, and I fell asleep. When I awoke one hour later, my shoes were off, my book was on the floor, and Jeanette was barefoot, snuggled up to me, and asleep as well." he said. "The exact same thing happened to me." Theo and I said in unision.

"Hey, Noah, why didn't you tell her your secret?" Alvin asked. "I don't want to put her in danger," I said, taking my ring out of my pocket, " If Annabeth knew I was a Green Lantern, Sinestro could kill her." I said. Sinestro is my biggest ememy. He weilds the yellow ring of fear, my only weakness. Suddenly, my ring started glowing. There was danger downtown. I flew out the window to the scorce of the danger.

An evil, pink skinned alien was destroying the city. It was Sinestro. I flew closer. "Hey, Jerkhole. Long time, no see." I said. Sinestro trappd me in a yellow bubble. "Ah, Seville. I'll bet you think you'l beat me. Well, you are wrong." Sinestro said. "I feared as much." I said. Suddenly, I felt Sinestro's bubble closing around my body. It only works if someone has fear in them Luckily, I had no fear in me. I blasted out of the bubble. "I have no fear, Sinestro. You cannot trap me." I said.

Suddenly, I heard a battle yell from above. A chipette with Hawk wings, a hawk's beak-like mask, a shirt with a hawk on it, tights, and boots was flying down, ready to smash Sinestro with her mace. She was a Thanagarian, like Hawkgirl. I dove out of the way. Thanagarians are nasty fighters.

The Thanagarian smashed Sinestro's hand, destroying the ring, then socked him. He screeched in pain. I blasted Sinestro with a beam from my ring, exiling him to the farthest reaches of space. The battle was over and the heroes kicked ass.

I shook hands with the Thanagarin. "Thanks for the help, but, who are you?" I asked. The Thanagarian lifted her mask. "I'm a friend." Annabeth said. I was shocked. "You're a Thangarian? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I dunno. Why didn't you tell me you were a Green Lantern?" Annabeth shot back. "Because I didn't want my enemies to find you!" I yelled. "Why?" Annabeth asked. Then, I leaned forward and kissed Annabeth. "Because I love you." I said.

Annabeth smiled. "Really? Do you mean that?" she asked. I kissed Annabeth again. "Does that answer your question? Or do you want more proof?" I asked. Annabeth thought. "Mmm... more proof would be nice." she said. We kissed, and would have stayed that way, but my cell phone went off. It was Simon. He wanted me home so we could watch the 7:00 news.

"Damn! Annabeth, I gotta go. After this, wanna grab a bite at Panda Express?" I asked. "Sure, but no veggie rolls or Fortune cookies." Annabeth said. Then she flew away. "Lightweight." I muttered.

I walked back home, my street cloths reappearing over my uniform. When I walked in, the news was on "_ In other news... we caught a Green Lantern and a Thanagarian locking lip after saving our town._" the reporter said. "Hey, that's Noah!" Theodore said. Alvin elbowed me. "Who was the lucky girl?" he asked. " Before I say, do you promise to keep it a secret?" I asked. My brothers all agreed. "It was Annabeth. She's Thanagarian." I said, looking at my watch. "Good Guardians, look at the time! I'm supposed to meet Annabeth at Panda Express." I said, bolting out the door.

At Panda Express, Annabeth snd I ordered a large order of Orange Chicken to split. It was delicious. Suddenly, my ring flashed. "Aw, crap! Annabeth, sorry, but I gotta save the city." I said, my uniform appearing over my clothes. Annabeth stretched her wings out. I'm going with you." she said. We flew out of the resturant.

A giant, red monster was attacking the city. I smacked it in the face with a giant, green fist from my ring. It returned the blow and I went flying. I shot a giant orb out of my ring. It was a mini sun. "The bigger you are, the faster you burn." I said _Fsssssst! _ The monster fizzed out like a candle. We had won.

"I need to ask you something, Annabeth." I said, pulling a small box out of my pocket. "What is it?" Annabeth asked. I knelt. "Annabeth, will you marry me?" I asked.


End file.
